


Ansias

by battyMadison



Series: Control [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Break Up Talk, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, M/M, Season/Series 02, Sub Will, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is So Done
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Le cuesta reconocer lo que siente como pérdida. Aun teniendo a Will Graham sentado frente a él, bien vestido y peinado, sus metáforas oscuras y rozando la amoralidad, Hannibal entiende que algo se perdió de manera irreparable.Ya había sentido antes el pesar mientras contemplaba la ausencia de Will cada tarde tras haberlo enviado a la cárcel. Necesario, por supuesto, para ocultar su identidad y para ver qué pasaría. En ese entonces, cuando maquinó su plan, pensó que Will vendría a él después, tan adicto a su tacto y a sus caricias.Pero el Will que lo visita es diferente, duro e inamovible. Sus muros han sido erguidos de nuevo, formados de acero, y ya no hay rupturas de las cuales aferrarse para entrar.--Tercera parte en la serie con Will y Hannibal ya teniendo sus sesiones en la S2. Hannibal contempla lo que perdió tras traicionar a Will y se pregunta (y le pregunta) si es posible aún solucionar su relación.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Control [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ansias

Le cuesta reconocer lo que siente como pérdida. Aun teniendo a Will Graham sentado frente a él, bien vestido y peinado, sus metáforas oscuras y rozando la amoralidad, Hannibal entiende que algo se perdió de manera irreparable.

Ya había sentido antes el pesar mientras contemplaba la ausencia de Will cada tarde tras haberlo enviado a la cárcel. Necesario, por supuesto, para ocultar su identidad y para ver qué pasaría. En ese entonces, cuando maquinó su plan, pensó que Will vendría a él después, tan adicto a su tacto y a sus caricias.

Pero el Will que lo visita es diferente, duro e inamovible. Sus muros han sido erguidos de nuevo, formados de acero, y ya no hay rupturas de las cuales aferrarse para entrar.

Es por eso qué siente pérdida, al extrañar al Will que le entregó su cuerpo y mente, quien se dejó coger con tanta paz, con tanto deseo, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose atar. Quien gimió su nombre sin problemas permitiéndole entregarle placer, verlo en su máxima plenitud, mostrarle su desnudo ser sin ninguna complejidad.

Ese Will murió en una cocina temblando de fiebre, de reconocimiento y dolor, acusándolo de mentiras y manipulaciones.

Hannibal se dice que no se arrepiente mientras cada intento de acercarse físicamente a este nuevo Will, tan frío e inescrutable, fracasa. Se lo repite cuando le pican los dedos por volver a enterrarse en esos rizos, por hundir su nariz en ese delgado cuello, por tener en sus brazos a Will, suyo por su propio querer.

Will lo visita en su consulta, cena con él, le exige que no le mienta. Lo que antes fue vulnerabilidad hoy es un cinismo duro como si fuerza incapaz de ver en él a un ser con sentimientos. Lo nota en la incredulidad que se le escapa cuando lo escucha hablar de Abigail o peor, cuando Hannibal trata de referirse a los sentimientos que provoca en él.

Perdió su confianza.

De alguna manera lejana entiende que la entrega sexual que Will le concedió por meses, la absoluta intimidad que le regaló fue destruida y de una forma en que no volverá.

(Recuerda esos intensos gemidos, llantos de su nombre, ese cuerpo tan exquisito temblando por él; largas piernas y muslos fuertes listos para recibirlo, tan sumiso en su necesidad).

Y es terrible porque Hannibal quiere eso de vuelta. En sus planes nunca contempló perder a Will así cuando se suponía que al liberarlo volvería a él en todo sentido no como esta sombra que pareciera ser lo que tanto deseó, oscura y sensual, libre de moral, pero con su corazón escondido incapaz de mostrar sus emociones.

Es doloroso lo mucho que ha perdido sin saber cómo reconstruirlo, sin entender lo que estaba en juego al continuar con su planificación. Piensa en Will en su cama, piernas abiertas y caderas levantadas, movimientos sensuales follándose a sí mismo en su polla; en sus rodillas mirándolo con devoción mientras lame su erección; durmiendo a su lado, sin temor hacia él, lleno de confianza en ser cuidado. Quiere eso, pero no sabe cómo recuperarlo.

Es después de que le trae el cuerpo de Randall, tras curar las heridas en sus nudillos, que no puede aguantar el deseo por sentirlo teniéndolo tan cerca. Elevar su mano para tocar una de sus mejillas, acariciar la corta barba mientras mira esos ojos azules centrarse solo en él.

Y cuando pierde la lucha contra su voluntad al besarlo Will le devuelve la intensidad, sus manos apretándose en sus costados, sus labios y lengua tan firmes en su pasión. Hannibal lo aprieta contra sí, afirmándolo de los antebrazos, de la cintura, dejando moretones, respirando por su nariz al sentirse incapaz de dejar de tocarlo.

Sin embargo, es un simple movimiento con el que Will se aleja, sus ojos oscuros y su tez pálida al decirle que no.

—Will —murmura, su pecho subiendo y bajando tan lleno de necesidad, tan lleno de ansias.

Will niega con la cabeza, retrocediendo despacio, una mano llevándosela a la boca para limpiársela—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿no tuviste suficientes juegos conmigo?

Se queda quieto evitando caminar y eliminar los pasos que los separan, pensando bien en su respuesta—. Eso no fue un juego, Will, al menos no cuando importó.

La risa que suelta su amado es agridulce—. Para mí importó siempre, Hannibal, en todo momento. Lo que te di —guarda silencio, su mirada opaca bajando hasta sus nudillos.

—Fue un regalo, fue el bien que más pude anhelar en mi vida. No contemplé que no podría recuperarlo.

Los ojos de Will vuelven a posarse en él, esa capa de furia sin abandonarlo—. ¿Pensaste que luego de lo que me hiciste, por tantos meses, vendría hasta ti para que me siguieras cogiendo? ¿Qué tan patético crees que soy?

Sus pies se acercan sin su permiso, la necesidad de apaciguar ese dolor tan abstracta cobra vida—. Sueño con los recuerdos de tu cuerpo, de tu entrega, de lo que me diste, Will. Soñé con las imágenes que grabé en mi mente al tenerte en la cárcel, tan lejos, pero es hoy cuando me persiguen al verte tan lejos mientras te revelas ante mí como una evolución de tu oscuridad.

—Tuve que adaptarme, Hannibal, al perderlo todo, encerrado con mis peores temores y pesadillas tan terriblemente solo —la capa de furia es reemplazada por una de lágrimas y Hannibal se siente acuchillado por el deseo de reconfortarlo, impensado antes en él.

—Quería sacar lo mejor de ti, liberarte —dice, atacado por una emoción que roza la congoja.

—No me mientras, Hannibal, te lo he pedido más de una vez. Lo que hiciste fue para salvarte, fue por entretenimiento. Si lo hubieses hecho por mí no habrías arriesgado mi salud, no te habrías aprovechado de mis sentimientos, ¡no me habrías enviado a la cárcel!

Sus lagrimas caen en un sollozo lleno de angustia y Hannibal solo puede terminar con los centímetros que los separan, abrazando el cuerpo tieso de Will, sintiendo los temblores apoderarse de él—. No contemplé las consecuencias emocionales de mis acciones, ni en ti ni en mí. Soy falible Will y después de romper cosas para ver si se volvían a reparar, solo puedo desear por nuestra reconciliación.

Siente a Will descansar en él, apoyándose en su pecho, sus rizos cosquilleando su mentón—. No puedo perdonarte, Hannibal, mientras tenga las dos imágenes de ti acechándome, exagerando la dicotomía de quien quiero, el monstruo que buscó mi destrucción y el hombre que me acogió —Will vuelve a alejarse, pero lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos—, ¿quién me está hablando ahora? Detesto que me hagas ver que sí existe un hombre detrás de la bestia, que me hagas empatizar con lo que sientes cuando solo mereces mi juicio.

Toca de nuevo su mejilla sabiendo que su propio rostro ya no es insondable, sus deseos abiertos en él—. Pensaba que en mí vivían mil complejidades aunque estaba equivocado, no fue hasta conocerte y sentirme así que evolucioné tras mantenerme firme por décadas. No quiero cambiarte más Will, no quiero empujarte a una destrucción, no quiero mentirte respecto a esto, no cuando eres lo que más necesito.

Esos ojos gigantes y tan multicolores, verde bailando con azul, lo miran por segundos hasta que Will reposa una vez más en su pecho, sus dedos apretando su camisa—. No quiero perdonarte, no quiero darte las llaves a romperme de nuevo, no quiero entregarme a ti —lo escucha suspirar, tragar duro—, y me conviertes en un mentiroso porque, dios, pagaría porque me volvieras a tocar como lo hiciste.

—Oh, mi cariño —besa su cabello, su frente hasta llegar a sus labios depositando caricias suaves, tan llenas del afecto que siente y que casi no lo deja respirar—, ¿me lo permitirías? Cuidar de ti, volver a tenerte.

Will asiente con lentitud, su cara seria, segura—. Si volvemos a eso, Hannibal, si dejo que me toques así, someterme ante ti, debe ser con sinceridad. De mí y de ti —vuelve a alejarse un poco, sus manos apretándose en puños y soltándose—, y por eso entonces te diré que estoy trabajando con Jack para atraparte.

Quizás si su relación nunca hubiese sido física, si no lo hubiese perdido de esa forma, la confesión le resultaría más terrible. Pero viviendo estos meses con la sombra de Will como compañía, con la necesidad de volver a poseerlo con su propia voluntad, hacen que al escuchar las palabras solo pueda comprender lo que ha recuperado. El regalo que tiene a su lado.

Will lo sigue viendo con seriedad, casi fatalista, y Hannibal deja que los segundos se estiren antes de decirle—: Y yo pensé en reparar la taza, Will, lo que pudiera —le sonríe con el cariño que siente, con el alivio de saberlo suyo—. Abigail está viva.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAAAAN
> 
> Creo que esta es la historia más cortita que he escrito con fix it de la S2 hahahaha  
> Solo quedaría una parte para terminar la serie que será, obvio, SMUT ;)


End file.
